


walnuts

by hoppnhorn



Series: Kinktober [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Kinda?, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Slightly dubcon, Venom AU, and Steve is just Steve...the poor guy, god what have i done, symbiote!Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppnhorn/pseuds/hoppnhorn
Summary: “Billywhat are you doing?!” He snaps before he slams into the bathroom and locks himself in a stall. He’s panting and sweaty and hates that with barely a littleproddinghe’s sporting a half chub.Playing with my toy, Harrington.“My body isnota toy.”Our body. My toy.And he proves his point with a pointedstroketo Steve’s prostate. Deep from the inside of his body like there’s a phantom finger tickling at the bundle of nerves.“No.” Hewhinesbefore he stops himself, straightens up even as his dick leaks in his pants. “Fuck, Billy,stop.”We need to come.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 10 - Fingering
> 
> aka I finally gathered my courage to try venom!harringrove porn and like, uh, expect more?

He manages to keep the crazy to a minimum most days, but Billy is _loud_ all the time so sometimes, he loses it.

Like a lot.

Starts full-on talking to himself until locals are shaking their heads like _oh that poor Harrington boy_ but never actually _asking_ if he’s okay.

Because, like, no he’s _not_ okay. It’s been months since he’s lost his goddamn mind and it’s been years since he’s been able to sleep a full night without the screams waking him.

He’s got a thing for _monsters_ , like he attracts them or something. First it was the flower fuckers and now he’s got an actual asshole in his head, in his _body,_ like a demon on his shoulder. A voice leading him around by the nose and telling him to buy stouffer's mac and cheese and freaking peanut butter. Of all _fucking_ things. 

His parasite eats like a pregnant woman but he’s given up arguing because he winds up looking fucking _nuts_ in the middle of the grocery. 

Even though he keeps telling Billy they’re going to get _fat_ if he doesn’t lay off the goddamn sugar it always devolves to threats. 

Billy always goes for the _I’ll eat your liver_ argument while Steve makes the rational _then you won’t have one asshole_ retort. And it circles round and round until he’s asked to leave because he’s scaring people.

So he’s just learned to buy Billy his weird food and he practically gives into his every _whim_ just to keep him quiet. 

But, of course, that’s never enough. 

They can’t just have one _normal_ trip into the public. Can’t go one day without Billy acting out.

Like when he gets bored in the middle of the produce section, _apparently_ , and sends a shiver down their spine until it ends in Steve’s, well. 

Ass.

“Jesus _hey._ ” He hisses, jerking away from _nothing_ because Billy’s in his _head_. In his nerves and skin and fucking _everything_. Including his asshole, which the bastard gives a small tickle. 

And Steve yelps like a wounded dog, cheeks turning red as he scampers for the bathroom. 

“Billy _what the fuck_.”

The grumpy voice in his head rises like static in his ears.

**HORNY.**

“No.” He says quietly, avoiding a mother with two children, watching him practically run by as she peruses the bologna. “No, we’re _fine_.”

**Our balls are as hard as walnuts.**

“Actually they’re _not._ Because that’s not a thing, Billy.” 

Instead of an answer, like Steve _prefers_ \-- which is _crazy,_ like _actually crazy_ , because he’d prefer the voice in his head _talk_ instead of misbehave -- Billy brushes over his asshole _again_. More insistent, like he’s _testing_. Trying something new.

“Billy _what are you doing?!_ ” He snaps before he slams into the bathroom and locks himself in a stall. He’s panting and sweaty and hates that with barely a little _prodding_ he’s sporting a half chub. 

**Playing with my toy, Harrington.**

“My body is _not_ a toy.” 

**Our body. My toy.**

And he proves his point with a pointed _stroke_ to Steve’s prostate. Deep from the inside of his body like there’s a phantom finger tickling at the bundle of nerves. 

“No.” He _whines_ before he stops himself, straightens up even as his dick leaks in his pants. “Fuck, Billy, _stop_.” 

**We need to come.**

“We are in fucking _public._ ” He snaps. And another push against his prostate nearly sends him to his knees. “Billy _please_.” 

It’s sad, pathetic really, how he doesn’t have control over his own _ass_. Instead, he’s got some lab oopsie in his head milking him. 

_Fucking_ him. 

“We can’t do this here.” He pleads, pressing a palm to his thickening cock. _Their_ thickening cock. His arousal is echoed by a second sensation. Billy, getting off on his frantic voice and horrified need and together they’re _burning_. “Billy, please. I’ll buy you those cheesy tots you like.” 

Suddenly the fire in his belly ebbs and he gulps down a breath, finds his dignity _somewhere_. 

Right before there’s a hard press against his prostate and he sobs, his cock pushing out a thick tear of precome.

**Cheesy tots AND Reese cups.**

“Fine, yes, both.” He’s shivering, holding himself up by toilet paper dispenser.

Sad, crazy Steve Harrington.

Begging his inner demons to let him go _home_ before he blows a load in his pants. 

 

 

He makes it in the foyer, barely drops his keys in the stupid dish his mom bought for the little table, when he feels Billy stir. Start rising to attention like he’s been _waiting._

And then it’s like a switch is thrown, his body going into full spasms as he fumbles, dropping both bags of groceries to the floor as he helplessly clutches his cock. 

_Their_ cock kicks in his palm so hard Steve gasps.

**Come**.

Billy is in him, around him, beside him, filling his head with images and thoughts and _desire_ until he’s frantically pulling down his pants -- he’s so close to shooting his wad nearly in the goddamn _doorway_ .

His fist is barely around his shaft when it all stops.

All of it, except the raging erection in his palm.

“Shit _what is your problem_.” He hisses. And in his head he hears laughter.

**Our cock is hard, Harrington.**

“No fucking _shit_. I nearly fainted from all the blood rushing to my b—“

**OUR** **balls. I can feel them too.**

And then the fucker drives Steve’s hand down and they stroke together.

Teamwork makes the dream work.

“Billy.” He’s over trying to _force_ Billy to do anything. “This isn’t fair.” 

**What isn’t? We’re horny. We fuck, we feel better.**

Honestly, Steve had never thought of it that way. The both of them, together, sharing an orgasm. It’s the closest he’s been to sex in a long time and Billy _knows_ that.

“You can’t just _force_ this on me.” He whispers. “You have to _ask_.”

**Fine. Do you want me to fuck us?**

“Jesus.” The _yes_ goes unsaid. 

Together they climb the stairs, clothes left in a trail behind them as they fall onto the mattress in the guest room.

Because this is going to be _messy_ and Steve _knows it._

And he really doesn’t want to strip his entire bed this late in the day to wash off come stains.

Billy, however, isn’t concerned in the least. He’s got a hand massaging their swollen cock, slicking the palm up until he deems it satisfactory and then he’s getting them on all fours, spreading their legs wide.

“Billy, _shit_.”

**You want something, darling?**

And like, no duh?

But he can’t say that, not when suddenly there’s a finger popping through his tight rim and _twisting_. All the while, Billy’s playing their nerves like a harp, stroking invisible fingers over strings until Steve is mewling into the sheets. He can see his cock hanging between his thighs, so full and so hard it’s leaking pearly desire.

**So pretty, Harrington.**

“Please.” He sobs. And something closes around his throat, holds the air in his lungs captive as his ass is fucked steadily by one finger. Then two. 

His fingers.

_Their_ fingers. 

He whimpers as Billy _chokes_ them, makes the pleasure singe like lit gasoline. 

**Cry.**

So he does. Tears of bliss fill his eyes as he rocks back into each penetration. He whines into the sheets, imagines Billy fucking him on the bedspread, licking at his rim. Imagines what it would be like to _kiss_ him while they fuck.

**If you want a kiss, I can _give_ you a kiss.**

And then crazy Steve Harrington is seeing things. Namely a face, _Billy’s_ face, forming before his eyes. Like a liquid, pooling into cheekbones, sharp jaw, and a cruel smile.

The face cackles and Steve gasps.

“I’m totally insane.” 

“Pucker up, sweetheart.” Billy’s face purrs and, for a moment, Steve can almost pretend this is _normal_. Like they’re having sex like normal people with two bodies, two minds and two spectrums of desire. But the second Billy seals their mouths, Steve is reminded just how _complete_ their bond is. He can feel both ends of the kiss, his own tongue sliding into Billy’s mouth. And Billy into his. 

Or maybe it’s neither. 

The sensation is all consuming, lips against lips and Steve is open-mouth moaning from it all, clutching at the sheets like he might combust if he’s not _grounded_ with something. 

It rolls like waves of concrete against his awareness, beating at his senses and burying him in heavy layers. He’s consumed and he’s raw and he’s sobbing for Billy to _let go_.

And he’s vaguely aware of Billy howling with laughter when they collapse in a puddle of come and the room goes dark.

 

 

When Steve wakes up to rain on the window, his body is still throbbing from the aftershocks and he vaguely remembers the cheesy tots are still on the floor in the foyer. Those didn’t even _remotely_ make it to the freezer.

They’re going to be _gross_.

**Make us tots, Harrington.**

And he should just expect this from Billy. He really should.

“God, when I can _walk_ , Jesus. I’m not a complete _bitch_.” 

And then Billy’s ringing their nerves like bells and Steve gasps, every muscle twitching with stimulation.

Until it stops a moment later.

“Jesus _fuck_ —“

**My toy. Our body, _bitch_. **

Steve pants, eyes the way his cock is half hard again, the thing jerking to life almost cruelly underneath his body. He feels wrung out and when he pushes himself upright, and subsequently gets an _eye full_ of the mess on the bed, he understands why.

“God, I needed that.” He murmurs, foolishly forgetting he’s not alone.

Not anymore.

**Make me some food, pretty boy, and I’ll fuck us again.**

His tormentor purrs and a pleasurable wave passes over them, like a caress from the _inside_. It leaves Steve wanting more. 

And that’s terrifying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve's relationship evolves.

The first time it happens, it feels like a nightmare. Like he’s floating outside himself, watching passively as he gets out of bed, wanders down the hall without commanding his body to do so. 

It’s nothing too disturbing, maybe sleepwalking if he had to name it. Just a weightless sort of delirium in his head. 

Removed but present. 

But then things had turned, no longer a silly dream but a real and vivid image as he comes to a halt in front of the bathroom sink, flicking the light on with one finger. 

And staring back at him in the mirror is Billy Hargrove.

Live and in 3D, smiling wide and mocking as he runs his tongue over his teeth, juts out his jaw to inspect his face. 

“Looking good, Harrington.” He purrs, his voice no longer in his head but filling the bathroom and Steve flails like he’s being held underwater. Trying to  _ do _ something, other than watch as Billy rips his nightshirt over his head, examines his abs. “Very good.” Billy comments, stroking a palm down his torso. 

Which feels too close to  _ real _ and suddenly Steve  _ gets it.  _

It is real. 

Billy is standing in his place, stroking  _ them _ with a thick, meaty hand instead of Steve’s lean fingers. Flexing  _ Billy’s _ strong muscles. 

“It’s okay to admit you like them.” Billy breathes, both hands on his chest now. Moving higher and higher. “It’s okay to like  _ this _ .” 

Then he flicks one of his nipples and Steve feels it ring out through them like a wave. 

“Oh,  _ darling _ .” Billy purrs, one hand already diving under the waistband of their pajama pants. “This is going to be  _ fun _ .”

And for once -- as Billy grabs their cock and starts to tug, encouraging it to plump up in his palm -- Steve can’t help but agree. 

**_Fuck_ ** **.**

  
  


Steve has trouble sleeping. It’s a  _ thing _ and Billy starts to take advantage. 

One minute he’ll be getting some needed rest, and the next he’ll be smoking a cigarette three towns over, some girl on her knees with their cock down her throat.

Not that he’s  _ complaining _ that Billy’s good looks and ridiculous attitude get them laid  _ a lot _ . But waking up to his body humming with arousal and Billy’s voice swarming his subconscious is also  _ a lot _ . 

Billy thinks like he moans, loudly, coaxing Steve out of his unawareness with something akin to a firm mental  _ shake _ . 

_ Wake up and enjoy this, Harrington.  _

And like, it’s a good time, sure. Head is always somewhat of a delight if the girl is into it and, for some reason, women are always  _ into it _ when Billy’s involved. Like he’s got some kind of charm or something. 

Which, ew.

Billy is the nastiest of the nasty and Steve would  _ know _ . 

The guy lives in his head. 

**_Do you even remember this one’s name?_ ** Steve asks, almost  _ bored  _ until the girl below gags and Billy chuckles aloud, strokes her hair. 

“That’s right, darling. So good.” 

Really, it’s just lame. The double meaning, the  _ pet name _ , but it gets Steve going. Gets him  _ interested _ until his attention sort of shifts. Like he’s no longer following Billy’s lead and focusing on the chick’s tear-streaked face but honing in on the  _ dick _ she’s sucking. The cock that he can  _ feel _ but doesn’t  _ recognize _ . 

It’s not Billy’s dick, or his own. 

It’s  _ both _ . 

_ You like that? _ Billy sounds like he’s giggling in their shared consciousness.  _ Borrowed your cock for a little bit.  _

The asshole actually reaches down to cup the girl’s jaw, lift her away so Steve can see how Billy’s fused them, his rosy color and fat head with Steve’s long length. 

**_You piece of shit_ ** **.**

He wants to be mad. He  _ does _ , but Billy knows him. Knows what he  _ likes _ . So he takes their cock by the base and feeds it between the girl’s lips, pressing the head into her cheek. 

She  _ moans _ like it’s fun and Steve wants to kick Billy in the nuts except, it’d be his nuts. 

And his nuts are tightening with impending orgasm because it’s just so  _ good _ , the way Billy slowly pushes into the girl’s mouth, prompting her to open wide so he can do the thrusting himself. 

_ When we go home, I’ll fuck us. _ Billy says to him, goading him into giving into the rising sensation of pleasure between them. It’s not easy to resist and it’s even harder when he doesn’t  _ want _ to resist. 

He wants to go home and get Billy on his back, finger them hard and rough until the line between Steve and Billy blurs and they come together like an avalanche, writhing on the mattress. 

“I want it.” Billy says loudly, his voice no longer controlling but whiny, already so removed from the girl on her knees as he begs, instead, for Steve. Begs for the images in their head to become  _ realized _ when he drives them home.

Steve pointedly clenches their asshole and their body  _ responds _ , muscles twitching with desire.

**_You don’t deserve me, Hargrove_ ** **.**

“Please, fuck.” Billy’s voice cracks and it’s silly, how much the word  _ please _ seems to change everything. Steve feels more in control than ever. Feels like he’s right beside Billy, holding the back of this girl’s head and fucking into her soft, warm mouth. 

**_Fine._ **

When they come, it feels far too much like a deal. 

  
  


It’s bad luck when Nancy shows up and Billy’s the one driving. 

Not  _ literally _ driving a car, but it feels a lot like surrendering the wheel. Which isn’t such a hardship when they’re just wandering around in nothing but sweats. Watching TV and eating junk food. Neither of them are really  _ thinking _ when they whip open the front door, expecting the delivery kid with their six pizzas and not  _ Nancy _ , who blinks in mild shock at a half-naked Billy. 

Which, probably would be shocking  _ anyway _ . But it’s doubly so when Billy is the one standing in the doorway, very  _ clearly _ at home in a house that, well. 

Isn’t  _ home _ .

Not to mention that, by all accounts, Billy Hargrove has been  _ missing _ for months. As much as someone who doesn’t have a body of his own can go missing, Steve figures. 

Then to just  _ appear _ , shirtless?

It’s definitely weird. And instantly the questions fly. 

“Um. What the hell?” She starts out and Steve laughs internally, almost fond of the growing crease between her brows. 

**_She’s gonna grill the fuck out of you_ ** **.** Billy shakes him off, ignoring his amusement as he focuses on Nancy. She pushes her way passed him to force her way inside. 

“Steve!” 

“He’s not home.” Billy grunts at her. “But sure, come on in.”

“Where is he? And why are  _ you _ here?” Nancy asks, glaring, as Billy reluctantly closes the door. 

“He went on a lube run, we’re out.” Billy grins. 

And Steve  _ seethes _ . 

**_Are you out of your mind?!_ **

Billy’s internal glee only makes him sound more  _ smug _ . 

_No,_ _I’m out of your mind, darling._

“What are you talking about?” Nancy asks, but her anger wavers. She’s  _ uncomfortable _ and unsure and Steve feels for her. 

And he fucking  _ hates _ Billy. 

“Lubricant.” Billy purrs, stepping closer. Or, at least, that was the  _ plan _ . But Steve stops his feet dead on the foyer floor. 

_ Fuck off, Harrington. _

**_Make me, dickhead._ **

“I know what lube is.” Nancy snarks as Billy stands muted in the middle of the floor. “If you’re implying that—”

“We fuck all the time and need more lube.” Billy hisses between clenched teeth. 

**_TAKE IT BACK_ ** **.**

Nancy’s mouth opens, her voice coming out in choked little noises as she tries to think of  _ something _ to offer as a reply. 

“Oops, was that what you were going to say?” Billy adds, forcing a step forward with a slow slide of his foot across the floor. Nancy watches him with fluttering lashes. “Did I shock you?”

**_WHAT ARE YOU DOING_ ** **?**

_ This chick fucked you up _ .  _ I’m returning the favor _ . 

“I don’t believe you.” Nancy finally manages to peep. And Billy’s laughter fills the foyer while Steve grapples with the rage bubbling in their shared awareness. Both his and  _ Billy’s _ . 

Images surface like bubbles, bursting with color and emotion. 

Nancy kissing him in the bathroom, smiling sweetly when she said his name. Nancy blushing when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders in the middle of the school hallway.

Nancy on her back, whispering his name in the dark. 

“Believe it, princess.” Billy growls. 

**_Don’t do this, please._ **

“You  _ hate _ each other.” Nancy protests. And for a moment, the whole house is silent. 

Even their battling thoughts go quiet, simmering. Waiting. 

Then suddenly Billy’s thoughts reform, warmer than Steve expected, with images like basketball and showering after practice. Images of Steve across a room at a party. 

Feelings of envy.  _ Longing _ . 

**_Please, fix this_ ** **.**

After a long pause, Billy sighs. 

“You got me, Wheeler.” He mutters. “We aren’t fucking, I just wanted you to freak out and  _ leave _ .” 

And, well, it’s not  _ eloquent _ but it does the job. Nancy’s eyebrows lower and the crease in her forehead goes slack. 

She looks  _ relieved _ and something inside of their stomach turns. 

“When will he be back?” She says, crossing her arms. 

“When he gets back. Until then….” Billy gestures towards the door, as if saying the words were too much of a task. 

Nancy huffs. Chews a lip.

And then reluctantly walks to the door to open it with a hard tug. 

“Phones exist, by the way.” Billy calls just before she vanishes from sight. “Maybe use one before you just  _ show up _ .” 

The following slam is the only answer he gets. Which is just fine. 

**_Thank you_ ** .

“I didn’t do that for you.” Billy grouses, shuffling towards the kitchen. 

And even though they both know he’s  _ lying _ , there are some things that are better left unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> im [@hoppnhorn](https://hoppnhorn.tumblr.com)


End file.
